The Legacies
by 2randomness6
Summary: Just a few stories about your favorite demigods and their kids.


Noah and Stella Jackson rushed to the baby cradle. Stella stood on her toes, trying to get a better view of the 'thing' inside the cradle. Noah could see just fine, as he was tall enough.

Stella opened her arms at her father, gesturing for him to pick her up. Percy smiled as he picked the two year old up. The green eyed toddler frowned, tilting her head in different angles to look at the baby. After a few minutes, Stella opened her mouth to speak.

"Potato?" she asked, pointing to the baby. Her parents laughed. "No, it's a baby." her brother corrected. Stella furrowed her eyebrows, seemingly unconvinced. "No, potato." she insisted.

"Baby."

"Potato."

"Baby!"

"Potato!"

"Baby." Noah persisted as well, showing no signs of backing down.

Stella, clearly furious, jumped down from her father's arms and pushed Noah. The black haired boy, angry, attempted to lunge at his sister in return. But not before a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. "Now, Noah." she chided. "You shouldn't fight your sister."

"But she's stupid." he reasoned out. Annabeth smiled at her son. "Most people are going to be stupid, Noah." she stated, giving Percy a look. "All you have to do is tune them out and ignore them." The little boy pouted, looking confused.

"Then how will you hear Daddy and Uncle Leo?" he asked, looking innocent. "You always said that they were idiots."

The house was silent for a moment. Then Annabeth burst out, laughing. An expression of mock insult spread around Percy's face.

"Gods, why is everyone against me?" he asked in mock exasperation, putting his hand to his forehead. "Even my own son has turned!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husbands antics. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you." she muttered.

"It's because of my charming personality or my dreamy sea green eyes." he dramatically answered back. Annabeth sighed.

"Just pick Stella up." she said, shaking her head at Percy. The said man grinned and looked down, expecting his daughter to be there.

Only she wasn't there.

"Oh my gods!" he yelled, surprising Annabeth. Percy frantically looked around for the missing baby. "Where is my daughter?!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her spouse's behavior. "Calm down, Percy." she told him. Noah sat in his mother's arms, puzzled at the sight of his father panicking. He never panicked. "She's bound to be here somewhere."

"Maybe she's not 'here somewhere'." Percy retorted, picking some pillow cushions up and throwing all of them over his back. Annabeth ducked and jumped to avoid the pillows. "What if she's been taken?! What if she's in a villainous cave somewhere? What if she's in Texas!?" Annabeth stared at Percy, amused by his panicked rambling.

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain. Who knew the Savior of Olympus could be such an overprotective father?" she mumbled. "You're an overprotective father!" he yelled back. "Still great with the comebacks, I see." she grumbled.

Upon seeing that her Seaweed Brain was still in his panicked state, she sighed and grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. "Listen Seaweed Brain, we will find Stella, but please, stop ruining the couch." she pleaded. "I'm pretty sure that wherever our daughter is hiding, it's not in between the couch. She's smarter than that."

Percy froze for a second, then sighed and smiled. "Well, she does have your genes in her blood." he concluded. Annabeth chuckled.

The happy moment was ruined by the sound of metal crashing on the floor. Percy's ears perked up. "Kitchen." he breathed. One word was enough to make Annabeth understand. "Kitchen." she nodded in response.

They rushed to the kitchen, finding a blonde baby sitting on the counter, her hand halfway through the cookie jar. The corners of her mouth already had blue crumbs, which meant that she probably ate about five cookies. And there was a frying pan on the floor, explaining the noise.

The four family members looked at each other, like they were engaging a huge staring contest.

"Hand made me do it." Stella finally said, after minutes of shocked staring. "And feet also helped."

"Well, at least she knows her body parts, right?" Percy awkwardly responded, stifling a laugh.

"She might get diabetes, but sure." Annabeth sighed once more. "Body parts." Noah tugged his mother's shirt sleeve. "Yes, Noah?"

"We never finished the fight." he answered. Percy smirked. "Of course." he said. "The dreaded potato-baby argument."

"So, who's right?" Noah inquired. "I mean, I am, right?" Stella 'maturely' stuck her tongue out at him. "Nuh-uh." she denied. "You're left."

Annabeth spoke before Noah could spout out a comeback. "Now, I really don't want another debate, so let's just call him by his name." she said swiftly.

"It's Damian. Damian Jackson."

_

**I don't own PJO and HOO. I hope you liked the whole 'demigods have kids' idea.**


End file.
